1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for confining and feeding fish and is more particularly concerned with a method and apparatus for feeding and trapping or caging fish.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, numerous cages have been made for catching fish and other sea creatures, such cages usually consisting of a frame and a mesh extending around the frame. At one or a plurality of ends of the prior art cage, funnel-like entrances are provided so that the fish, crabs, lobsters, and the like will enter the cage through the funneled entrance in order to have access to feed within the cage and then be unable to escape from the cage, due to the fact that they cannot find the opening in the tapered entrance through which they entered the cage.
Plastic nets have heretofore been used and various methods have been used for joining the mesh material together where appropriate to fit the frame.